Mr. X
Biography Youth Mister X is an extremely wealthy businessman who has demonstrated a psychological addiction to killing that, by his own account, started in his adolescence. His latent telepathic power was awakened by seeing a woman who had been hit by a car, which fascinated him; he felt her die. This is very similar to the trauma that awakened Jean Grey's psionic abilities. He soon became obsessed with death. As a youth, X committed several murders to recreate the high of telepathically connecting with another person at the moment of their death. He murdered his pet dog by locking it in an oven, followed soon after by his entire family, including his mother and father. Over the years X would commit hundreds of murders and had his identity erased. Using his family's considerable fortune, X traveled throughout the world and studied under some of the finest martial artists in the world. After X learned all he could from each of his teachers, he would kill them. The thrill of killing an opponent in hand to hand combat provided him with a rush that he had never dreamed of. X kept a public image of a handsome, single, wealthy socialite, while he secretly coveted the honor of being the greatest hand to hand combat fighter on earth, which, of course, meant killing all of the other greatest fighters. Bloodsport For every murder, X would cut a scar somewhere on his body. By the time he met Wolverine, his torso was covered in hundreds of them arranged in an ornate pattern. X defeated Wolverine in their first battle, but was amazed at his opponent's skills, bravery, and tenacity. X told Wolverine the story of his life up to that point, and then offered to spare Wolverine's life if he would agree to join him in his gruesome quest, much as T and A and Blok had done. Wolverine refused and engaged X in battle once again. This time, hearing of X's crimes and the lives he'd destroyed over the years, pushed Wolverine over the edge, and he slipped into a berserker rage. While in this state, Wolverine's conscious mind essentially shut down and the primal, savage instincts brought on by his mutation took over. Even though X stabbed and slashed him with swords and knives, impaled him with a spear, shot him with a machine gun, and set him on fire with a flamethrower, Wolverine continued to fight. In the end, Wolverine's determination and healing powers proved too much for X to overcome. X himself received several severe injuries, including deep lacerations down the length of his chest and stomach. He would have been killed had his bodyguard, Blok, not interfered. Their third and final battle, at the Bloodsport tournament, went similarly. X had just defeated Taskmaster in a steel cage match, with Taskmaster surviving only due to a referee declaring the bout over upon X leaving the cage and preventing X from re-entering to finish his opponent off (X murders the referee for robbing him of his kill). At first, the battle appeared to be going in a similar direction as their first. No matter what Wolverine did, X was immediately prepared with a counter to Wolverine's offense. Wolverine noted to himself that X's movements, his technique, and form were absolutely flawless. During this time, the Taskmaster (frustrated by the humiliating defeat he'd suffered) attempted to kill X by firing an incendiary arrow at him from underneath the ring in which he and Wolverine were fighting. Wolverine's enhanced senses alerted him to Taskmaster's presence and allowed him to anticipate the attack, which would have harmed him as well, and allowed him to get out of the way before it hit. To Wolverine's surprise, X also moved out of harm's way, as though he had also sensed the danger. As the fire from the arrow spread across the ring, temporarily separating the two combatants, Wolverine recalled X telling him that he'd been able to feel a girl die when he was younger. Wolverine surmised that X must have telepathic abilities enabling him to predict his opponent's moves. The natural solution to such a talent is not to think while fighting; to slip into a berserker fury as he had done during their second fight. He allowed himself to slip into a berserker rage and the tide immediately changed. Despite his skill, X was unable to predict Wolverine's moves. Wolverine, who is a highly skilled martial artist himself, soon had the advantage. The ring eventually collapsed but not before Wolverine had knocked X into one of the corners containing the championship belt. X picked up the belt and declared that he'd won the match, which was technically true according to the rules of the tournament. Despite this, Wolverine was poised to deliver the death blow but Blok, once again, saved X's life. Thunderbolts The Thunderbolts are sent after Mister X by Norman Osborn. The Black Widow briefs them about Mister X, who informs them that he will be attending Madripoor's opera house with Tyger Tiger, and that the Black Widow and Paladin will pretend to be ballet dancers. Stun guns are teleported into the disguised Thunderbolts, and Mister X moves in to intercept them. As the witnesses flee, the Thunderbolts reveal that their assassination attempt was a sham, and that Mister X had arranged to meet them there. A body double is teleported in, and incinerated to cover Mister X's disappearance, and he is welcomed as the newest member of the Thunderbolts. He reveals that he doesn't need Osborn's money, and is looking for a challenge. Powers and Abilities Powers Mister X is a low-level telepath capable of reading an opponent's mind in order to anticipate their moves in combat. Abilities Mister X is a master of all known forms of both armed and unarmed combat, including numerous martial arts, boxing, and swordplay. He is also an expert assassin and escape artist, and is highly proficient with many weapons. Strength level Mister X is a highly conditioned athlete and possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. While the exact amount of weight he is ultimately able to lift isn't known, it is known that he can press lift at least 310 lbs, which is twice his own body weight. Paraphernalia Weapons Mister X keeps a trophy room stocked with various weapons including John Dillinger's Tommy Gun, an ancient African tribal spear, and a semi-automatic flamethrower given to him by Saddam Hussein. Category:characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Male Characters